Im Zeichen der Lords
by Jigokukoshaku
Summary: In Harrys Leben ändert sich alles. Und plötzlich taucht auch noch eine andere Person auf. Salazar Riddle, seines Zeichens Sohn des Dunklen Lords. Damit ist das Chaos natürlich perfekt. Wer der Gute und wer der Böse ist? Nun, lest selbst.
1. Prolog

++Slytherin Manor++

„Das sind eure Befehle für diese Woche. Alles verstanden?" Ein hastiges Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die der Dunkle Lord erhielt. Aber er erwartete auch nicht mehr.

„Gut. Dann verschwindet!"

Ein lautes ‚Plop' erfüllte die Halle, als die anwesenden Todesser disapparierten.

Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort lehnte sich in dem großen Stuhl zurück. Ein leises Seufzten entfloh seinen Lippen.

„Anstrengend wie immer, was?", fragte eine Stimme aus dem Schatten.

„Wenn's nur das währe."

Eine Gestalt trat ins Licht. Eindeutig männlich und vielleicht 1.95m groß. Unter der Kapuze konnte man gerade noch rot glühende Augen und die Spitzen von schwarzem Haar entdecken.

„Mein Sohn, wie war dein Schuljahr?"

„Ganz gut, Vater."

Der Dunkle Lord streckte die Hand aus, als wenn er auf etwas warten würde.

„Ungeduldig bist du gar nicht, was?"

Tom hob mit gespieltem Entsetzen eine Augenbraue

„Bei den Abschlussergebnissen meines Sohnes? Ach wo denkst du hin."

Eine Pergamentrolle wechselte den Besitzer und wurde schweigend betrachtet.

„Gut", meinte der Ältere nach einer Weile.

„Gut? Das ist dein einziger Kommentar dazu?"

„Was soll ich sonst sagen? Wundervoll, das du in solch einer Eliteschule eine Schulzeit von 12 Jahren in 10 bewältigt hast und dabei trotzdem Jahrgangsbester bist."

„Das wäre ein Anfang."

:: Entschuldigt Meister, dürfte ich mich zu meiner Familie begeben?:: Eine kleine schwarze Schlange schlängelte sich aus dem Umhang des Jüngeren.

:: Aber natürlich, Serena. Sieh mal, Nagini wartet schon auf dich.::

:: Mutter!:: rief die kleine und beeilte sich zu der älteren Schlange zu kommen.

:: Serena!:: Zischelnd verschwanden die beiden um die Ecke.

„Ich bin wirklich sehr stolz auf dich, Salazar." Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords hatte einen warmen Tonfall angenommen. Er hatte die kurze Unterbrechung genutzt um seine Schlangenillusion zu lösen.

„Ich weiß, Vater."

Eine angenehme Stille erfüllte den Raum.

„Was willst du nun weiter machen?", meinte der Schrecken der Zauberwelt plötzlich.

„Ich werde weiter nach Plan vorgehen. Morgen muss ich aber erst mal zu Gringotts."

„Ich freu mich schon auf das Gesicht vom Wasserhuhn, wenn er herausfindet wer du bist. Ok, aber nimm jemanden mit. Ohne Begleitschutz gehst du mir nicht aus dem Haus."

Genervt verdrehte Salazar die Augen.

„Aber Vater, ich bin 16 und mündig. Außerdem kann ich einen Großteil deiner Todesser innerhalb von weniger als einer Minute ausschalten."

„Kein Aber, diese Diskussion hatten wir schon. Auch wenn du vom Gesetz her mündig bist, bist du mir zu wichtig, als wenn ich dich allein lassen würde. Zwei aus dem Inneren Kreis sind das Minimum. Punkt. Aus. Ende."

Der 16-jährige seufzte laut auf.

„Gut, dann sag Bastan und Dolphus Bescheid."


	2. Chapter I

++Ligusterweg 4 – Familie Dursley++

Die ersten zwei Wochen waren für Harry eine Qual gewesen. Vernon und Dudley wollten verreisen, und mussten Harry natürlich davor wieder Manieren beibringen, wie sie es nannten.

Als die beiden dann endlich abgefahren waren, hatte Petunia den Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt und ihn zum Essen geholt. Nicht zum Essenmachen oder so. Nein, das Essen hatte schon auf dem Tisch gestanden und Petunia hatte ihn munter plaudernd auf einem Stuhl platziert und ihm aufgetan.

Die Zeit danach war die beste gewesen, die er je im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 erlebt hatte.

Er hatte sogar einen Mündigkeitsantrag an das Ministerium geschrieben. Das Ergebnis sollte irgendwann im Laufe des Tages eintreffen. Und morgen an seinem Geburtstag hatte seine Tante beschlossen ihn in der Winkelgasse abzusetzen, bevor sie mit ihren Freundinnen nach Spanien fuhr.

„Harry? Da ist eine Eule für dich."

„Ich komme Tante Petunia."

Er stürmte die Treppe hinab. Die Eule saß auf einer Stuhllehne. Fieberhaft fingerte er das Pergament von ihrem Bein und begann zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

_wir sehen keinen Grund, ihrem Antrag auf die Mündigkeit nicht statt zu geben. Wir beglückwünschen sie zu einer verfrühten Volljährigkeit. Wir bitten sie die Rechte und Pflichten eines Jeden von uns zu befolgen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Jerry Lindner_

_(Zentrale für Mündigkeit_

_P.S.: Bitte melden sie sich bald bei Gringotts um ihr Erbe anzutreten. Noch einen schönen Geburtstag, Mister Potter._

„Tante Petunia! Es hat geklappt. Es hat wirklich geklappt.

Nach und nach trafen auch die Geschenke seiner Freunde ein.

Hermine hatte ihm ein Buch über ‚Dunkle Künste und warum sie verboten gehören' geschickt und Ron ein Armband das schwarze Magie aufspürte. Als Harry es in die Hand genommen hatte, war es glühend heiß geworden. Von Fred & George war das übliche Streicheset und von Remus ein Buch über nützliche Zaubertränke für Anfänger gekommen.

Seine Tante scheuchte ihn irgendwann mit den Worten: „Wir wollen doch morgen früh los." Ins Bett.

Und so ging es morgens los. Ehe er es sich versah hatte er sich verabschiedet und stand in der Winkelgasse.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er zu einem der Schalter in Gringotts und trug sein Anliegen vor.

„Hallo, ich bin hier um mein Erbe anzutreten."

„Aber natürlich Mister Potter. Folgen sie mir bitte."

Sie gingen um den Schalter herum und einen Gang entlang. Der Kobold öffnete eine Tür und führte ihn in ein Büro. Ein kleiner Mann sprang von seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch auf und lief auf Harry zu.

„Ah Mr Potter, wie schön. Ich bin Direktor Krepock. Setzen sie sich doch."

Er führte Harry zu einem Sessel.

„Also Mister Potter, sie sind bestimmt wegen ihres Erbes da."

Harry nickte zustimmend

„Nun dann habe ich hier erst mal die Papiere, die den Erhalt des Erbes, den Lordtiteln und der Sitze im Zauberergamot bescheinigen."

„Warten sie einen Augenblick. Lordtiteln? Davon wusste ich gar nichts.", unterbrach Harry ihn.

„Nun beide Familien, die Familie Black und die Familie Potter haben einen Platz im Rat der Lords."

„Wie viele Lords gibt es?"

„Zehn. Lord Malfoy, Lord Riddle, Lord Black, Lord Lenstrange, Lord Snape, Lord Dowell, Lord Potter, Lord Stackbold, Lord Gray und Lord Weasley."

"Und was macht einen Lord so besonders?"

„Nun, natürlich den Titel und die gehobene Stellung innerhalb der Familie und der Gesellschaft, einen Wappenring in dem das Wissen der Familie verankert ist und den Zugriff auf die Familienverliese. Außerdem die Möglichkeit mit dem Ring bargeldlos zu bezahlen."

Harry überlegte. „Wie meinen sie das mit dem Bargeldlos bezahlen?"

Direktor Hinkock schmunzelte: „Sie zeigen dem Verkäufer den Ring und er nimmt dann die Transaktion vor. Das funktioniert in den meisten Geschäften der Winkelgasse und der Nocturngasse. Leider noch nicht in allen."

„Ich verstehe. Gut ich nehme das Erbe an."

„Wunderbar" Der Direktor klatschte in die Hände und reichte ihm zwei Schatullen. „Der Ring der Blacks gehört an den linken Mittelfinger." Er zeigte auf eine der Schatullen. Auf dem Deckel prangte das Wappen der Blacks. Ein Fuchs schmiegte sich um einen goldenen Kelch, der mit grünen Edelsteinen besetzt war.

Harry nahm den silbernen Ring aus dem Kästchen und betrachtete ihn. Auf schwarzem Untergrund war dort mit grünen Smaragden ein ‚B' gesetzt. An der Unterseite war das schon bekannte Wappen eingeprägt. Leicht zögernd steckte der Grünäugige ihn sich an den Finger. Ein kurzer stechender Schmerz war alles was er von dem Ring spürte. Dann hatte er das Gefühl, eine Tür würde sich in seinem Geist öffnen. Mehrere Stimmen redeten auf ihn ein und erzählten ihm Dinge, da lief es ihm kalt den Rücken runter. Aber er wusste plötzlich alles. Alles was die Stimmen ihm zuflüsterten.

„Wow", meinte der Junge nur, „das ist ein komisches Gefühl."

„Ah ich sehe schon, der Ring hat sie akzeptiert. Und hier haben wir noch den Ring der Potters."

Das Wappen auf der Schatulle zeigte einen brüllenden Löwen auf seinen Hinterbeinen und ein Schwert. Als Harry es genau betrachtete stellte er fest, dass es dem Schwert Griffindors sehr ähnelte.

Der Ring der Potters war aus Gold und hatte ein, aus blauen Saphiren gesetztes ‚P' auf weißem Untergrund. Auch hier war das Wappen auf die Unterseite geprägt.

Als Harry diesen Ring an den dafür vorgesehenen Finger steckte, es was der rechte Zeigefinger, überkam ihn das Gefühl von Wellen, die durch seinen Körper schwappten. Wieder öffnete sich eine Türe und die schon bekannten Stimmen taten wieder ihren Dienst.

„Da das nun geklärt ist", begann der Direktor wieder, „würde ich sie bitten die Papiere zu unterzeichnen."

Der nun zweifache Lord las sich durch die Unterlagen und unterschrieb die erforderlichen Papiere.

„Okay, jetzt würde ich noch gerne die Verliese besuchen."

„Aber natürlich Lord Potter. Folgen sie mir bitte."

Der kleinere Mann führte ihn durch einen weiteren Gang zu einer Tür und dahinter auf eine Art Bahnsteig. Dann drehte er sich um, um dem Jüngeren die Funktionsweiße zu erklären.

„Zu diesem Bahnsteig haben nur die Lords mit ihrer Begleitung Zutritt. Diese Wagons werden mit ihren Siegelringen gesteuert. Alle Verliese der Lords befinden sich auf dieser speziellen Ebene. Sie können nur von hier zu ihnen gelangen."

Der Jüngere bedankte sich überrascht und stieg in den ersten Wagon.


End file.
